Emmett and Tampons !
by Katxo
Summary: Title pretty much says it all It's Bella's time of the month and she is staying with the Cullen's. Emmett is sent to the drug store to pick up some stuff... See what kind of trouble he gets himself into with tampons ... and pads! REVIEW! xxONESHOT!xx


EMMETT & TAMPONS

**BPOV**

I was in my room packing for my stay at the Cullen's. Edward was going hunting with Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie and Alice had insisted that I stay with her. I finished packing up when I felt a slight wetness in my underwear. I went to the bathroom and sure enough I had gotten my period. I put the rest of my tampons in my bag and I put my container of Midol in the bag as well. I was set and I started heading downstairs just has the doorbell rang. Alice was picking me up and at her house I would say goodbye to Edward.

"Hey Bella! How are you?" She has smiling. I knew how much she loved having sleepovers, mostly because I was her "Bella doll" she refused to admit every time I told her that I was her Barbie, she would insist that I am actually her "Bella Doll". Apparently there was a big difference.

"Hi Alice, I'm fine thanks, you?" I said as I put on my shoes.

"I'm great" Alice said grinning from ear to ear.

I finished tying my shoes and Alice and I went into the kitchen to say goodbye to my dad. "Dad, I'm going to Alice's, dinner is already ready, and you just have to heat it up" I said as I pulled it out of the fridge to show him.

"Okay thanks Bells, you two be good okay?" He said staring from me to Alice.

"Of course Charlie, I'll take good care of her, we'll do makeovers, and it'll be so much fun! Right Bella?" Alice said happily, I just nodded and Charlie laughed. He knew how much "fun" Alice's makeovers were for me.

"Alright have fun you two!" He said and Alice and I both waved goodbye. We went outside and we got into Edwards Volvo. We were at the Cullen's within minutes due to Alice's crazy driving much to my dislike.

Edward was opening the door for me before I even got my seatbelt undone. He pulled me up and gave me a hug and kissed me briefly. My heart sped up when our lips met, it still amazed me that he still had that affect on me. It also made me realize that I was going to be without him for the next two days. He noticed my suddenly sad mood and he wrapped his arms around me and he pulled me towards the house.

"Are you ready Edward?" Rosalie asked impatiently, while tapping her foot.

"Wait, you're leaving right now, I just got here" I said not trying to hide the disapproval in my voice. I thought we would have had more time together.

"Yes , but I'll be back in no time, you have Alice, Jasper and Emmett for company. You'll have fun" He said and then he turned to Emmett and Jasper "You two better not do anything stupid while I'm gone or else." Emmett laughed at him.

"Or else what? What are you going to do about it? Give me a timeout? Tell me that I have no self control just like you tell Bella? Huh Dad –I mean Edward." He said with a smirk. Edward just growled. "Seriously dude, you're so overprotective let her live a little, don't ruin my fun" Emmett said smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Alright that's enough, we have to get going" Esme said immediately calming the situation before it got out of hand. Suddenly I got a cramp and I hope no one noticed my sudden change of posture.

"Oh la la, it's that TIME right Bella cramps eh?" Alice said. Then I realized that they all probably smelled it. Stupid vampires with there supernatural ability of smelling. I then blushed realizing that now everyone was looking at me.

"Um.. thanks for sharing that with everybody Alice" I said gritting my teeth. Edward put a soothing hand on my back, rubbing it.

"F.Y.I Bella, we can all smell it" Jasper said. I blushed deeper and just wanted to get out of this awkward situation.

"Guys shut up!" Edward said and then he turned to me. "I'll see you soon love you" He said as he kissed me goodbye. "I love you too" I said giving him another kiss.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rosalie all left leaving Emmett, myself , Jasper and Alice alone. Alice ran upstairs and she put myself away.

"So Bella, what fun things should we do tonight?" Emmett asked, clearly looking forward to me embarrassing myself.

"Emmett just wait, Bella still has to eat supper." Alice said as she came over with a plate of Chinese food that Esme must have picked up for me. It was delicious but I found it hard to eat since my cramps were getting worse by the minute. After I finished I went upstairs and got a Midol. At the same time I decided that it was time to change my tampon. I went into my bag and pulled out the box and I realized that there was only one left and I would need more for later and tomorrow, shit shit shit! How could I not have noticed that earlier ugh, now I have to go to the drug store.

When I was done in the bathroom I went downstairs and Jasper and Alice were in the living room watching "Accepted". This was going to be embarrassing then I noticed Emmett's, absence, no wonder why it was so quiet.

"Umm … Alice I need to go to the drug store and pick um… some stuff up." I said looking at the floor not wanting to meet her and Jaspers stares.

"Oh I saw you running out of tampons a minute ago so I sent Emmett to go pick up more." She said. I should have known that she would have scene that.

"Well, thanks Alice" I said and then I went to sit on the couch.

**EMPOV**

We were about to watch Accepted when Alice suddenly got that look on her face when she was having a vision. She turned to me and said "Emmett you need to go the drug store and pick up some tampons for Bella"

"Okay, this should be fun, I love the drug store!" I was excited, Rose never let me go to the Drug Store because she hated it and she thought it was useless for me, but I rather enjoyed it.

I got in my jeep and I drove over to the drug store. I was there pretty fast. I got out of my car and I walked to the door. I pushed It open and it made that lovely "TING" sound that I loved.

I started walking around the store trying to figure out what Alice wanted me to look for. I had no idea what a tampon was.

I was walking around and finally I found the aisle that had all kind of girl looking things. I walked down the aisle and I found a row with tops of boxes. They said tampons on them. There were so many kinds. Of course my curiosity got the best of me and I opened a box. When I got the rapper off I was appalled and I burst out laughing. It was the weirdest thing ever. It kind of looked like a … penis. This is definitely not what Bella wants. I quickly replaced the horrid thing back it the box when my phone started ringing. It was Alice.

"Hey Alice, what's up" I said has I continued examining the other boxes.

"Emmett, hurry up you're taking forever!" She shouted obviously impatient.

"Alice I'm trying I found them but these are definitely not what Bella is looking for!" I said.

"Emmett just buy them!" She said with a sigh.

"No Alice, seriously I don't know if you've ever scene one but honestly it's not right like she put this in her underwear it's a tube. God it's disgusting." I said looking away at the line of boxes.

"Emmett it doesn't sit in her underwear you idiot!" I could hear Jasper laughing in the background.

"Sure, then where does it go? Jeez Alice don't call me an idiot." I said getting slightly annoyed at my sister.

"Are you serious Emmett? Are you really going to make me say it? Do I need to spell it out for you because I really don't want to" Alice said.

"Yes Alice, go ahead enlighten me, because apparently I'm an idiot and you have no problem shouting your mouth off."

"God Emmett, it goes, up her – her ya know!" She said growling. Then it suddenly dawned on me where that perverted thing would go.

"Hell no! That's like rape… with a tampon! I am not buying that for Bella!" I said disgusted with that thing.

"Emmett, no it's not just buy one okay, and hurry back here." Alice said.

"Fine, whatever, but Alice what are pads?" I said looking at the different boxes.

"Those are other things women use when they have their periods Emmett." Alice said and then she hung up.

Okay so Bella, wants tampons, but theirs so many kind. There is ultra, light, deodorant, without deodorant? What the hell is this? What are the differences?

"Excuse me sir but do you need help with anything?" A women asked me, clearly she noticed the confusion on my face.

"No thanks I'm fine" I lied; I wanted to figure this thing out without anyone's help. I turned off my phone so that I wouldn't have Alice bothering me.

I picked up one of the boxes that said deodorant and it explained that it just means a scented tampon, which is disgusting so I got read of any deodorant filled ones. I then picked up one light and one ultra tampon boxes.

"Ultra Is for a heavier flow and light is for a lighter flow" An old lady said to me.

"Oh thanks" But that still didn't explain whether which one would be better. I didn't know Bella's flow. I decided that I needed to test the two different kinds to see how much of a difference there was so that I could decide which one would be better for Bella.

I took the two boxes with me over to the water fountain with was out of sight from the rest of the shoppers. I took out one of the light ones and I stuck it under the water and it started to absorb it.

"Ew that's disgusting" I muttered under my breath. When I finished filling it up to it's biggest point I squeezed it out again. "Oh my god, does Bella squeeze out the blood like this?" I said so myself.

I was suddenly very interested in this tampon. I filled up another one and I started twirling it around, amazing that it was wasn't leaking. Suddenly the old woman was beside me.

"It's amazing eh? Just look at it!" I said excitingly. The old woman gave me a dirty look and walked away. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued twirling the thing. By accident though, I let go of it and it slammed onto the wall and it stuck there. I burst out laughing. It was so disgusting yet so hilarious.

I grabbed the ultra one and I watched it fill up and I decided that it was way too big for Bella. I decided that "light" tampons were the ones for her. So I started walking to the cash when I thought back to the pads. I decided that maybe Bella would want pads too. So I went back and I started looking at them.

"Excuse me sir, but you seem to know what you're doing. Can you tell me which tampon you recommend?" a little teenager asked me.

"Uhh… I think well, actually I have to buy this against my better judgement for my friend. Like come on." I said as I pulled out a tampon. " This is like a rape stick!" I said. The little girl just looked at it.

"Oh my god, to think my mother actually told me to get these, I hate her!" She cried.

"That's sick, honestly I don't recommend any of these, though they are fun to play with. I'm pretty grossed out that a mother would suggest this to her dear daughter." I said and then the girl just walked away, I guess she was really mad at her mom. I went back to looking at the pads.

"Light, regular, overnight, scented…" I said to myself. Bella would definitely not want scented pads. I picked up the light one and I opened it. It was very small, smaller than my hand, it didn't look right. I tried the regular and realized after looking at it that Bella could just use tampons during the day. She probably needed overnight.

I grabbed the overnight box and I opened it. It was huge! It was like a diaper. I got curious so I put it between my legs to measure it and wow. It was sooooooo long. I felt like one of those sumo wrestler people.

I burst out laughing when I heard someone behind me.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMY!!" It was a little girl. I was shocked. I tried to pull off the pad thing but it was stuck. Her mother came around the corner and her mouth dropped at the sight of me.

"What the hell are you doing? You sick pervert!" This is for women! Come on honey," She said as she turned around and walked away with her daughter. I finally got the wretched thing off and I walked to the cash caring a light tampon box for Bella and an Ultra for me.

**APOV**

"Emmett's coming now and he's got the tampons but he seemed too happy." I said has I snuggled into Jaspers chest. Bella wasn't paying attention she was too busy reading a book.

"Well I don't know how he could be so happy" He's so weird.

All a sudden I had a vision. It was Emmett with tampons… and fruit punch he was dipping them in fruit punch and smiling. Then out of nowhere I heard a splat and I felt something on my head. Sure enough it was a tampon.

"Oh my god that's disgusting Emmett! Where the hell did you get used tampons!" Jasper shouted has Emmett continued throwing them.

"Jasper there not used, can't you smell!" Emmett said laughing. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Jasper ran over to Emmett and instead of hitting him like I thought he would he just picked up a tampon and he started examining it.

"Emmett you are so freaking genius!" Jasper said in amazement "These are so cool., way better then water balloons!" He threw it against the wall and watched has it stuck there.

"I know, I have my moments." Emmett said clearly proud of himself.

"You two are disgusting and I'm going to get you back for that Emmett" I said as I turned around and went upstairs to shower.

**BPOV**

So this is what I get, for letting Emmett buy me tampons? A tampon fight? There were tampons all over the walls. Oh great, I can only imagine what he did in the store.

**REVIEW, REVIEW & REWVIEW! **

**P.S. I love Emmett. **


End file.
